Crimson Moon II
by Inuys-hispanicgirl
Summary: Sequel to Crimson Moon: The community rules have been broken. "Eat, drink, and make merry, for you will soon die..."  SasuxSaku


_Summary: SEQUEL to CRIMSON MOON. New year, new problems. _

_**a/n: Well, the long awaited sequel is here! :) I hope you all will enjoy this, and I will try with all my might to keep this updated! Sorry for the cheesy title! It'll all make sense...I hope! **__**Rated M for suggestions, future violence, and future excessive swears.**_

_**Enjoy.**_

* * *

**CRIMSON MOON II **

**CHAPTER 1  
**

* * *

"_Report." _

Ibiki knelt down in front of the elders and leaders of the vampire Community. The lights were dim in the room and the place was grand. The marble stairs in front of him brought little amusement to him and the four elders sat at top.

Ibiki began to rise his head but he caught himself before even moving enough for others to notice. It looked more like he winced or something silly like that. The rules were simple, he wasn't allowed to look at them unless told, he wasn't allowed to stand unless told and he wasn't allowed to speak unless told. Ibiki coughed and continued to stare at the marble floor of the huge cathedral.

"Success." he told them, "Itachi has been brought to justice. The traitors are in jail here at the permanent cell waiting for their verdict and three members of the rebellious Akatsuki group have gotten away."

The female elder narrowed her eyes, "And of the Umino, Iruka family?" she asked, "How have they sufficed?"

Ibiki faltered, which was odd for him to ever do, but kept his composure. "Fine. Have assisted and now are in the process of rebuilding the town. Umino's first son Uzumaki has erased the memories of the disaster ever happening. Successfully no side affects were recorded."

"Stand." she commanded. Ibiki stood and she stared at him. He stood rigid as she stared, her stare penetrated him and gave him a mental shock. He felt his nerves clutch and but he kept his cool as he hid his fear. If anything, these were the people to fear.

They were much stronger than him, they were much wiser, and much more experienced. These were the only things in the world to make Ibiki, _leader_ of his own vampire squad, one of the _strongest_ and _bravest_ vampire soldiers ever, quake in his shoes. It wasn't just the female elder, but the rest of them that joined her up at the top.

She opened her mouth and began to talk again. "What about the status of the younger Uchiha? Hatake?" she whispered.

Ibiki gave a curt nod, "Good. Sasuke brought down his elder brother and now is happily wed. Kakashi has just graduated the public school and-"

"Halt." Ibiki closed his mouth and bowed his head as he obeyed the curt demand.

"I am sorry if I offended, dear Chiyo-baa sama." he murmured.

She raised her hand and narrowed her eyes again, "To whom is Uchiha married?" she asked. She turned to look at the elders that watched so serenely.

"Have we approved? Father Shodai? Father Nidaime? Father Yondaime?" she asked them.

Each shook their head's a no. "We have not, Mother Chiyo." muttered Shodai to her right.

She glanced back at Ibiki, "It's a sacred rule in the community to schedule blessings from elders, what is one to think if vampires go and wed without one's guidance?"

Ibiki looked down emotionless, "They wouldn't respect it as much, Lady Chiyo."

She nodded, "Correct. Terribly sorry Ibiki, but we must extract _all_ the information about this."

The rest of the elders stood up effortlessly, and Ibiki heard the doors slam as they echoed in the spacious cathedral. All the candles that surrounded the church and served as lights seemed to go out at the same time. The room suddenly grew more dark and there was a sudden chill that even Ibiki could feel.

He winced momentarily and he began to struggle for words, something to defend himself. As he opened his mouth, he noticed the female elder's eyes glow red, as well as the rest of them. Then, with a screeching wail he went unconscious, a painful surge mentally stabbing at his body and mind.

* * *

Sakura yawned as the principal dragged on about this years seniors, etc. Sasuke held onto her hand, giving her small but meaningful stares. All were envious towards their blossomed relationship that led to marriage, or at least, all except the ones who knew the secret of the group of three, which was now two.

None thought it'd last, everyone hoped that it wouldn't. After all, what kind of teens go running off and getting married before they graduate? Surely it was on pure whim, surely she was probably pregnant, but they knew it would and deep behind everyone else's mind, they knew it too. Nobody got into the loop with the group of three but Sakura. And as soon as they noticed Sasuke begin to warm up with actual smiles for Sakura, they knew he was officially unreachable.

Sakura admitted to herself that she didn't like the negative vibes she was getting from others, the bitterness and glares, but at least her friends had her back. Sakura smiled at Sasuke, he only smirked at her back and she went on listening to the principal.

"Unfortunately, the horrible disaster a couple months ago left our school in a predicament. We are to cram more into this year than ever before to hurry up the students and our new Seniors." The student body began to murmur amongst themselves. Cursing the weather that brought this bad luck to their quaint town.

"Now, now. I know, but please, work with it and soon it'll be back to normal." He discussed a few more things with the school, welcoming the freshman, delving a little into the schools history, giving tips on how to help with the still recovering town.

Sakura zoned out most of the meeting, her mind wondering as it usually did now a days. And why wouldn't she? She was married to the man she loved, knew she loved, had no doubt that she loved and not only that…but he was a _vampire_.

Her lips curved into a small smile, which she seemed to do more often now as well, as she thought about it. _Vampire_. She had once laughed at the word, laughed even more when the seemingly boring town she moved to had legends of the blood sucking creatures that she was sure Hollywood had just made up.

She had moved to Konoha a year ago, of course, she had been against the whole idea from the start. Selfish on her part, not wanting to start over with her life and school in a town she had visited a few times in her youth. Sakura didn't want to be parted from her mother more than necessary. Throughout her childhood she had experienced not seeing her mother for days, months even. And to finally just live away from her mother? It was just unacceptable to her.

Her father had gone, she didn't want her mother to be out of reach as well. But all in all, it came down to the decision she had to stay in Konoha. To keep her education steady and keep her grandma company in the memory laden house. It was filled to the brim with memories of her deceased father and grandfather…but that small house had come to it's own end when a fire burned it down. Not a trace left, but the memories burned stronger than ever.

She had her mother to thank for it all. Without her decision to have moved her there…never would she have encountered it all. But before her grandma and Sakura's new home burned down, she had gone to school like any normal teenager would do. And there was where the real story started.

Sakura had been struggling to find the student entrance, which led to her getting soaked, but than led to her meeting the eldest of the group of three with great embarrassment. Kakashi-who was already graduated last year-the oldest vampire in the group of three. It was that school day she learned more about the group of three and the superstitions and rumors of the school and town.

Pathetic in her mind. She had believed it all pathetic. Until she learned the hard way. After meeting Sasuke-the hot but quiet one and Naruto-the sweet funny one, she had gone to an after school group thing with Ino. It was all she could do from walking home dejectedly after Sasuke gave her the cold shoulder after being partnered with him.

Of course it was the perfect excuse to get to know him, to prove to everyone else they were just normal human beings…but she didn't find them after school let out. The Academy that Ino took her to had a lot of students attend. That was when she found out the rumor that if you knew martial arts, you could easily defend yourself from unwanted vampires.

She didn't believe it, couldn't believe and when it was time to go, curfew prevented them from leaving the "safe" vicinity of the Academy. She had scoffed at the idea and left, shouts and pleads begging to her stay but Sakura was determined to prove them all wrong with their silly superstitions. Of course it was still slightly blurry what happened after that. Everything was dark and hard to see from the little light the street lamp provided.

Sakura did remember red gleaming eyes that paralyzed her on the spot, sharp fangs that she guessed wanted to pierce her flesh. She couldn't quite remember the speech the vampire was telling her, but she knew she was scared. After that came pain, mostly in the back of head and shoulders. Even now as she remembered, her hand rubbed the back of her head. Then, that memory faded to black…seeing three different pairs of glowing ominous eyes staring at her.

The events after that just seemed to go downhill. Placing herself in danger with the runaway truck and Itachi the power hungry vampire, falling in love with a guy who seemed uninterested in dating at all, who also had a long lived life with a painful history, and discovering something about her ancestor that made all the vampires crave for her uniquely blood to fulfill a prophecy, and then the mysterious adopted families secret that they were all living breathing creatures of supposed fiction.

It all eventually led to the destruction of the ravenous Akatsuki rogue vampire group that wanted her death more than anything. It led to Sakura's almost death as well as Sasukes, and then to the biggest decision Sasuke had to make in order to protect Sakura. Erase all traces of her knowing about them.

But it hadn't lasted long as she followed the familiar trail of leaking memories. It all caused such a ruckus in her brain, but the trial seemed to prove to both of them that they couldn't get rid of each other, and now they were married. Almost everyone who attended had no recognition of any of the events that really led to their town's destruction, thanks to Naruto who erased their memories. Only a selected few were trusted with the secret, like those who were an apprentice to the vampire hunters Anko, Kurenai, or Guy knew the real truth. As well as Sakura's family.

Once she was done with her thoughts, she noticed that the Principal had finished talking as well and was now dismissing the meeting, sending everyone to their class. Sakura put her hands upward, arching her back as she stretched. She noticed out of her peripherals that Sasuke was watching her with idle amusement. Sakura blushed, he always made her do that and she felt that no matter how many days they spend together in the future, he'd never cease to make her blush.

Sakura glanced away, frowning slightly as she remembered the Principals words before they got boring, "I didn't think it'd be this bad…" she whispered, pushing back her blush.

Sasuke sighed, his eyes watching the students as they got up and all tried to walk out the crowded exit. "Yeah, neither did I." he muttered, feeling a strange twinge of guilt for his kind destroying the town. He closed his eyes softly, he was starting to feel more emotions he didn't even know he had. It was awkward and he felt kind of vulnerable to feel them, but he knew Sakura didn't judge him.

Sakura glared playfully at Sasuke, "Please!" she sighed, giving a soft smile, "_You're_ one of our brightest students. You don't need to worry about getting enough credits. You could have graduated with Kakashi if you really wanted to." Sasuke furrowed his brow at Sakura and she pointed at his forehead, poking it, "Thanks to that…"

"…my brain?" he asked, quirking an eyebrow. A glimmer of slight amusement in his deep onyx eyes.

"Well, I was going to say mind reading and historic past…you basically lived through it all!" she sighed and smiled to herself. "Isn't that why Kakashi was able to graduate without any strings attached?"

Sasuke gave a curt nod, "Yes." he glanced forward with his stoic expression, "But you have to know that the past has either been embellished or hardly even touched…we have to remember what was taught."

"Right well, you'll be okay, since you're already ahead of everyone else. You don't need anymore credits or grades." she slapped her forehead, "Unlike me…and the rest of the student body, who are going to be slaving over every assignment, book, theory or whatever they throw at us this year!"

Sasuke smirked, "You're smart and you have me."

Sakura lowered her hand and smiled, "I _guess _my brain won't be too overloaded…and I not only have you, but Naruto too!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes, "Hn. The dope."

Sakura nudged him, "Don't be mean!" she laughed lightly, knowing that no matter how many times the name calling continued, it was only an endearing brotherly affection between the two. Sharing the secret of being similar.

Sasuke leaned his head back against the seat, "I can be, he's my brother after all." he tilted his head to meet Sakura's gaze. His eyes softened faintly when he stared into her bright emerald orbs. His hand subconsciously intertwined with hers, his thumb brushing over her knuckles.

Sakura blushed, "Sasuke." she swiftly and rather nervously lifted her hand away from his and pressed them to her face. Sasuke raised his eyebrows quizzically, smirking slightly. Her mind was still far from his reach, the rambling going on in his own head belonging to everyone but his and hers.

Sakura laughed softly at herself, "...I-" she cut herself off as she caught glimpse of her ring. Pulling her hand down, she stared at it with a rather goofy looking expression. "_Marriage_." She thought happily, "_Married! ...married...oh my good god! I'm flippin' frickin' married!_"

Sakura's face suddenly turned grim, of course she was happy that she was married, but the reality of it finally seemed to sink in. "_What's next as a vampire's wife?_" Her thoughts seemed to ramble and jam together, her worries that she had put off suddenly coming together. "_Consummate our marriage? Oh my...I don't think I'm ready! Can vampires h-have sex? What if I end up pregnant...? That'll for sure give others something to talk about. For that matter, can vampires get someone human pregnant? Ohh geez...kids? Am I really already thinking about kids? Well, it would be nice to be a mother...but that's not the point! I'm only eighteen! And, and then there's eternal life...!_"

Sakura shook her head trying to clear her thoughts. Of course she wanted to have eternal life, she couldn't live without Sasuke and she wouldn't. She knew how short life could be, especially if you're mortal. There was no other choice, but was she ready? Wasn't it against their rules? What would her family say? They were already married, she wasn't going to let herself life a mortal life while her husband lived forever.

"_Just calm down, Sakura girl. Just talk to him about all this...after all, for better and worse right? He'll understand_." Sakura pressed her lips together, she was sure she was right. But she didn't want him to think she was regretting getting married. "_Or maybe...talk about it to Kakashi or Iruka_."

Sakura nodded to herself, "Yes, that's what I'll do." she whispered to herself.

Sasuke watched the display of emotions as they crossed Sakura's face. He furrowed his brows this time, recognizing some of the features that meant worry and nervousness. "Sakura..." he called out to her, trying to drag her away from her thoughts.

The voice startled Sakura and involuntarily she jumped up from her seat. "I—uh." Sakura smiled at Sasuke apologetically, "G-gotta find Ino!" she added lamely. Sakura spun quickly on her heel and nearly tripped down the carpeted slope. Catching herself on the railing she flashed another smile back to Sasuke.

Sasuke stood up, staring intently at Sakura—wishing he could read her thoughts to calm her down. "Sakura." he called out again, raising an arm to help her but she objected.

"No! Umm..." she brushed her hair from her face and straightened up. Sasuke seemed to relax a little, "I'm okay Sasuke. I just totally forgot about meeting Ino and yeah...um, well bye!" Sakura blushed and turned away, "I'll see you later!" Quickly, she made her way safely down the stairs and out the auditorium doors.

Before she could even fully maker it into the hallway, she clumsily ran into someone who was entering. "Whoa!" Sakura blinked and smiled at the voice, "Well, hey there Sakura."

She gave a nervous laugh, "Heh, sorry Naruto! I should have watched where I was going...but um. I gotta go! You know, late." She smiled brightly before quickly shuffling her feet past him. "I'll see you!"

* * *

Naruto smiled softly as he watched Sakura all but run out of the auditorium. "Hope you aren't too late!" he called, chuckling softly.

Sasuke plopped himself down on the cushion seat, staring rather heatedly at the spot where Sakura stood and lied to his face. He could tell she was lying, she wasn't a good one and it hurt him to know she lied.

But what about? What was going on through her head to make her act like that?

_**Perhaps the wench is having doubts. **_

Sasuke tensed, his shoulders squared and prepared to pounce—even kill quickly if necessary. It was his defensive mode. His sharp eyes flickered colors as he scanned the area around him. Sasuke couldn't smell anything unusual, or hear anything. The voice had come out of nowhere, it was dark and sinister.

The voice was familiar, but he couldn't remember. After a moment of silence, he pieced together the familiar voice. He knew whose voice it was. He closed his eyes tightly, his hand gripping the arm of the seat he sat on.

"Go away." he growled threateningly.

"Geez, Sasuke. That's some welcome."

Sasuke opened his eyes and stared right at Naruto standing a few feet away from him. Sasuke relaxed almost immedately before glaring, "Hn."

Naruto smirked, "I know Mr. Grumpy pants, you miss necking your little sweet cherry blossom." Sasuke only replied with another glare, his eyes flickered slightly. Naruto raised his hands in defense, "Cha, don't take it out on me jerk! Just stating the obvious."

Sasuke scoffed and glanced away, "Naruto, did you hear anything...unusual?" he asked.

Naruto raised his eyebrows, "Like what-" Naruto's face scrunched up and he backed away suddenly. "_Geeeeeez, Sasuke! At school?_"

Sasuke stared hard at Naruto, "Not that you pervert!" Sasuke stood and growled, "I meant as a threat...rogue vampires and such."

Naruto shrugged, "Nah. You would be the first to know after all." He jabbed a thumb in the direction of his head.

Sasuke frowned slightly, he had hoped that it was a threat. Someone he could dispose of easily and not have to deal with it anymore. But his thoughts were correct.

_He's back**.**_

_**

* * *

**_

**_a/n: Good? Kind of a recap, kinda new. Yeah, the elders have no relationship towards anyone. They were just powerful characters and well, I couldn't use the ones I shoulda used cause I already did for the first Crimson Moon. Well, I hope you enjoyed! Read, review...you know what to do. :) Thanks! _**


End file.
